


tastes like you but sweeter

by ohfreckle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh share chocolate flavored kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes like you but sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> A quick tumblr ficlet. Mostly shameless fluff, written as an apology for breaking jaegermasters with my [Chuck gif](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/post/57158051363/i-cross-all-my-fingers-that-youll-be-someone-that).

Raleigh should have known that it’s impossible to get anything by Chuck.

“Hey, Rals, what’s in the package,” Chuck asks, appearing suddenly out of nowhere next to Raleigh.

Chuck takes the package from Raleigh’s hands, swatting away Raleigh’s hands when he tries to reclaim it, because he’s a dick like that. He frowns down at the smallish box that’s almost completely covered in colorful stamps and labels, shaking it a little as if to gauge what’s inside. There’s not a single sound, and Chuck frowns even harder.

“Those are Australian postmarks,” he says, almost accusingly.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Raleigh smirks, leaning back against the corridor wall. This isn’t going as planned, but he’ll just roll with it. Riling Chuck up might be even better than what he had in mind.

“Why are _you_ getting mail from Australia,” Chuck gripes. “Did you even leave the backwaters of Alaska before you got here?”

“No. We barely have running water and electricity there, that’s how I learned to order all gifts for my lovers by mail.”

“Lov… uh, _gifts_?”

Raleigh shouldn’t enjoy the faint blush that’s spreading over Chuck’s cheeks so much. Sometimes he forgets how fucking young Chuck is, that he literally knows nothing about life outside the Academy and Shatterdomes. But he never claimed to be a saint, so he lets himself look his fill, lips stretching into a wide smile when Chuck meets his stare heads on but is still unable to stop the blush from deepening.

“Yeah,” Raleigh breathes, tapping a finger on the package. “It’s for you. Go on, open it.”

He can tell Chuck would rather do it private, but he would also sooner cut off his right arm than back off from a challenge. Chuck tears the package open, teeth worrying his lower lip in a mix of excitement and trepidation.

Raleigh almost lets himself be distracted by that pretty pink mouth, but it’s impossible to miss the delight that spreads over Chuck’s face once he’s torn through the protective bubble wrap and brandishes a bar of Tim Tams like it’s an old-fashioned lightsaber.

“You got me a whole box of Tim Tams,” Chucks laughs, literally vibrating with excitement, eyes bright and crinkling at the corners. “How did you know these are my favorites? And how did you get them, it’s impossible to have them shipped here.”

“I have my ways,” Raleigh simply says.

He can’t help feeling just the tiniest bit smug. The childish joy on Chuck’s face when he shoves half a bar of sticky goodness in his mouth is more than worth the indecent amount of cash Raleigh forked over to have it delivered.

“Mmmmmmh, thank you,” Chuck mumbles around his mouthful of chocolate and a positively indecent groan. He swallows forcefully and licks his fingers until Raleigh is ready to do things to him that nobody wants to see them do in public.

“That good, huh,” Raleigh asks. “How about we put some peanut butter on them. I hear that’s even better, and I happen to have some in my room.”

If the force Chuck uses to pull him along is any indication, he’s right.

***

Apparently there’s a whole science to applying the peanut butter just the right way.

Raleigh gives his best to follow Chuck’s instructions, which mostly consist of giggles and demands for _more_ and _thicker_ , but in the end most of the peanut butter ends up smeared over his fingers.

“You’re wasting it,” Chuck complains with a huff.

Raleigh has a mind to smear the sticky stuff right over the ungrateful prick’s face, but only for a split second. Then he’s too busy gasping and staring, his stomach tightening at the sight and feeling of Chuck’s hot tongue slowly licking his fingers, dipping between them before he slowly sucks them in one by one.

“Chuck,” Raleigh says weakly, and now he’s the one who’s blushing.

Chuck is staring at him with a wicked glint in his eyes, sucking slightly on Raleigh’s thumb before he lets it slip from his mouth with a soft pop.

“Tastes great,” he moans, eyes closing in bliss when he takes another bite of chocolate and lets the tastes melt together in his mouth.

Raleigh isn’t sure who’s leaning in first, but suddenly they’re kissing.

It’s slow and unhurried, just a warm slide of lips until Chuck opens for Raleigh with a sigh. He’s uncharacteristically pliant against Raleigh, inviting him in with teasing little strokes instead of their usual battle for dominance.

Raleigh can’t resist, pulling Chuck closer and arranging him in his lap just so. He licks inside Chuck’s mouth, tasting salt and chocolate and _Chuck_ when he slots their mouths together, kissing him harder, _deeper_ because it’s not enough, never enough. Chuck presses closer, breathing little moans against Raleigh’s lips and fisting sticky fingers into his shirt, the skin of his lower back hot when he shivers under Raleigh’s fingertips.

***

They’re late to dinner, very late, but Raleigh is still high on Chuck’s sweet kisses and can’t be bothered to care.

“Seems like you already had a sweet little snack before dinner, huh,” Tendo drawls, chewing on a breadstick.

“I— ah, yes, I had a bit of chocolate,” Raleigh mumbles, pawing at the fingerprints Chuck left on his shirt. “Sorry about the getup, I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

“Doesn’t look that bad to me, actually rather sweet,” Tendo says, deadpan, his eyes sliding over to Chuck who’s sitting next to Raleigh, a little smear of chocolate still clinging to the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
